Many products which require rigid framing members to support a wall or other type of load are constructed with rods, rails, tubes, channels or some other type of metal beam. In each of these applications there is always the need to bond or attach these members together at right angles, that is, abut the end of one member against the side of another and form an attachment Welding, or a similar type of permanent bond, is unsatisfactory where the frame is transported in a knocked down form to be assembled on site, such as for example, the framework for office partitions or the framework for a retail store product display. The ease or difficulty of the fastening problem is often related to the shape or structural configuration of the beams to be interconnected and the structural strength required of the finished assembly.
The prior art has seen the traditional use of straps and angles, in addition to the use of screws and bolts but all of these devices are limited to certain beam configurations, such as solid material beams. The use of straps or angles results in discontinuities in the surfaces of the beams.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a system for interconnecting the beams of a framework at right angles which will provide maximum strength and will function with hollow tubing as well as with sold beam members.
A second object of the invention is to provide a fastener which may be applied to a beam member anywhere along its length by sliding the actual connector along a track which is constructed as an integral part of the beam.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame member connector which will be located below the surface of the beams so as not to present discontinuities or irregularities in the surface of the beams.